The Fix
by millcityshaman
Summary: One shot. Fluff. Hagrid has something Snape wants. Snoopy kids find out.


_I thought maybe this belonged in my Snapeshots posting, but it is a complete story._

The Fix

He thought no one ever noticed. He thought his secret was safe. Every spring he knew the gamekeeper would have what he needed. Every spring since the first year he began teaching there he knew where to find what he needed, thought it had started years before when he was still yet a student. This year is different however. This year the 'golden trio,' the Potter brat, whatever number Weasely this one was, and the insufferable know it all Granger had overheard what he said to Hagrid that year.

"Are they ready?"

"No Professor Snape, they are not ready yet."

"Seems late this year, and Merlin knows I need them."

"Don't worry, it will only be a few more days."

In his silky voiceSeverus slowly said, "You don't understand, I really, really, really neeeeed them this year."

"It ain't easy keeping them secret every year you know."

"I know, but If it's much longer, the withdrawal will become obvious."

"Don't worry you'll get your fix in a few days. These things can't be rushed it's a delicate process."

"Remember, no one else must know."

"I know."

The children were hiding behind Hagrid's hut when the unpleasant teacher flung himself out of the door. They didn't want him to know they had overheard his conversation with the gamekeeper. "Should we ask?" Ron wondered out loud.

Hermione said in her assured manner, "It's obvious isn't it? There's something that grows in the forest that Snape needs to brew something - - of a narcotic nature."

"Can't you just say drugs?" Harry asked. "I can't believe Hagrid would be helping with that."

"Let's not ask then," Ron put in. "Let's leave so he can't even suspect we heard. We'll come back in a few days and see what he gives Snape."

"Then what?" Harry asked. "I wouldn't want to get Hagrid in trouble."

"Bit if he's doing something like that - - " Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe we can just get Snape in trouble," Ron blurted out happily.

Harry still didn't like the idea. "Somehow they'll trace it back to Hagrid."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Hermione suggested. The boys agreed and they snuck back up to the castle.

So a few days passed and a nervous looking potions master was observed by the three nosey students sneaking back down to the gamekeeper's hut. They snuck down behind Snape. They listened at the back window once again.

"Are they ready?" This time Snape seemed even more agitated than before. "You have no idea how much I need them."

"Keep your shorts on," Hagrid said without thinking. "They're ready. And you don't know how hard it is to keep them hidden."

"You don't know how much stress these little brats have put me through this year. I don't think I'd make it through with out your help."

"Follow me Professor," Hagrid requested. "I'll show you where I've hidden them this year."

The kids kept their distance, but made sure they saw where the two men were going. Not too far away from his cabin, it looked like Hagrid had constructed a small square wooden structure. It was small but it was big enough for the two men to disappear behind it.

"Bet you it's mushrooms," Hermione whispered. "I did some research." Of course she had.

The three students had discussed the issue in the few days that had passed. They had agreed that if they found Hagrid and Snape were up to something involving drugs, they were going to have to report it to Dumbledore. They also agreed they had to be one-hundred percent sure. So they would have to see exactly what Hagrid was giving Snape. They snuck up as quietly as possible. They could hear Snape laughing. He was really, really happy. What ever Hagrid had been keeping for him must be good.

The kids looked at each other. They silently knew they had to look. What they saw shocked them. More than what they had expected to see would have. What did they see?

Professor Snape, snarky, greasy, mean, proper, sadistic, Professor Snape sitting on a patch of grass with about eight boarhound puppies jumping all over him licking his face. The man was giggling; SNAPE GIGGLING. He was rolling in grass with puppies climbing on him. Snape, frolicking with puppies! Playing with puppies; This was the fix Snape needed every spring? After about an hour of this, the potions master stood and brushed off his robes and stepped out of the fenced in patch of grass. "Thank you Hagrid."

"Yer welcome Professor."

"Just remember," Snape's tone was now mellow. "Don't ever tell anyone."

"I won't. Yer secret's safe with me."

After Snape had gone back up to the castle, Hagrid discovered the three kids. "Oi, what are you three doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell us fang was a girl?" Harry asked.

Hermione added, "And that she has puppies?"

"And you let Snape play with them. Can we play with them?" Was Ron's inquiry.

Hagrid hemmed and hawed before saying. "You can play with them, if you keep your mouth's shut about what you saw."

The kids figured this was a good deal. They'd get more out of playing with the puppies than they would by teasing Snape about what they'd seen. Even if they told any of the other students, none of them would have ever believed it.

The End


End file.
